FitzSimmons Moments
by Michy's Minions
Summary: I decided to create a place to store drabbles, one shots and prompts that I have written for Tumblr and my own enjoyment. Most of these will be fluffy FitzSimmons things, though some SkyeWard and Philinda may show up too! Each chapter will be it's own little story. I will continue to post things as I get them.
1. Secrets

**Based on a Tumblr Prompt I received. I really enjoyed writing this little fluffy drabble. I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own Agents of SHIELD or its awesome characters. **

* * *

**SECRETS**

"Fitz, can you hand me that sample?"

"Here," Fitz placed the sample on the table, leaning over Simmons to grab a screwdriver. Their bodies were flush together as he reached over the table, but the two scientists didn't seem to notice. They just went on with their work.

The person who did notice was Skye. She was sitting in the lab watching the two scientists, her face hidden behind her computer screen. Never had she seen a pair of people who were in such synchronization.

Fitz moved away from Simmons and back to the DWARF that he had been working on. "Simmons, I can't see this."

Without a single question, Simmons moved to Fitz, taking the DWARF and held it over her head so that her headlamp lit the underneath. Fitz moved so he was underneath the bot too and began tinkering with the underside. Skye watched in amazement as the two scientists stood mere inches apart without batting an eyelash. Everyday was the same. They worked together, sharing ideas and thoughts almost psychically, moving in ways that proved that they had no concept of personal space when it came to each other. Yet it was all as friends, nothing more. Skye wanted more than anything to sit them down and make them realize that they were the perfect couple, that they belonged with each other.

Skye had become matchmaker. At least, she had tried.

She had 'accidentally' locked them in a storage closet – which she came back an hour later just to hear them arguing like an old married couple.

She had sent a 'love note' from Fitz to Simmons – but Simmons immediately knew it was from Skye.

She had dropped hints of how perfect they were together – where she always received the typical 'I love my _best friend_' speech in return.

There seemed to be no telling the two scientists that they were perfect for each other, they would never be more than best friends. With an exasperated sigh, Skye shut her computer and left the lab, leaving the two scientists alone with their work.

The two scientist's heads moved together as they watched the door close behind Skye.

"I thought she would never leave," Simmons said with a relieved sigh.

"But she's gone now." Simmons put down the DWARF as Fitz pulled her to their corner – the one part of the lab that was hidden from the security cameras. Taking her headlamp off, Fitz leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close into his body. "Happy Anniversary."

Simmons pulled a simple chain necklace out from underneath her high-necked blouse. Hanging on the end was the wedding ring that Fitz had given her five years before. With a smile, she leaned back into Fitz, kissing him again, her fingers running through his curls. "Happy Anniversary. Another perfect year for Fitz and Simmons."

* * *

**Reviews, comments, ideas, prompts and constructive criticism always encouraged! Leave me something in that review box or find me on Tumblr at michysminions!**


	2. Sewing

**Tumblr Prompt: Sewing **

**Okay - so I didn't realize how messed up this drabble had gotten in the copy/paste process. It was missing chunks and editing had flown out the window. Hopefully it is better now. **

* * *

"Hold still."

"Jemma."

"Stop squirming or I am going to accidentally poke you."

Skye heard Fitz and Simmons' voices come from the Common room. She put her computer down and stuck her head out of her bunk. She couldn't see them, but she could still her them bickering from down the Bus.

"Do we really have to do this here?" Fitz whined.

"Where else do you expect," came back Simmons' reply.

"We could do this in my bunk instead of a place that the whole bus can see us."

Her curiosity peeked, Skye knew she had to figure out what was going on. She walked out of her bunk and made her way to the couches. She stopped, silently watching the two scientists from the door frame. Fitz was standing on a stool with Jemma sitting on the floor looking up at him.

"You're fine," Jemma said as she grabbed a straight pin from a small pin cushion and continued fiddling with the hem of Fitz's pants. "If you would just hold still we would be done already."

"Ouch!" Fitz jumped slightly.

"What did I say?" Simmons admonished, hitting his leg. "Stop wiggling."

"What are you doing?" Skye asked, finally alerting the two scientists to her presence.

Both turned in tandem to look at Skye. "Fitz's mum sent him this new pair of trousers but the hem is too long." Simmons pulled on Fitz pants, making sure that they were falling even. She brushed her hand down the pants once more with a satisfied smile and then patted Fitz's leg. "That should be good. Pull off the trousers and hand them to me."

"Here? We're in the middle of the Bus!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Oh Fitz, I've seen your boxers plenty of times."

"Jem..." Fitz stammered, his ears going pink as he looked over at Skye.

Skye just looked back and forth between the two scientists. "Did I miss something."

"Nothing at all," Simmons said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she admitted to often seeing Fitz is his skimpys. "Between all night study marathons, laundry day and pant hems, it is nothing now."

Skye just laughed, still baffled at how close the scientists could be, yet so oblivious to what was right in front of their faces.

Fitz took that moment to step off the stool and make his way to his bunk. "I'll just go in here to take these off."

"Just be careful not to..."

"Mess with the pins, I know, I know," Fitz said, walking out of the room.

Simmons moved to the couch and began pulling things out of a small sewing pouch. She grabbed some thread and used a needle threader to get the thread through the small hole. Skye watched in quiet amazement as Simmons worked. She had never been good with the domestic things. She wasn't crafty and had never even held a sewing needle much less sewed.

Fitz came back into the room, wearing a different pair of pants, the pinned ones hanging on his arm. "Here Simmons," he said, handing her the pants.

She thanked him and began working on the hem. Fitz sat down right beside her and began reading a book. Skye just watched them. It was like watching a picturesque scene of a 60's sitcom family. They made the perfect little couple - so domestic and cute.

Skye just wished they could see what she saw.

* * *

**Reviews, comments, ideas, prompts and constructive criticism always encouraged! Leave me something in that review box or find me on Tumblr at michysminions!**


	3. Camping

**Prompt - Camping!**

* * *

"You want to what?"

"Go camping."

Jemma looked at Fitz like he had completely lost his mind. "Have you ever even been camping?" Jemma had never been camping. Both of her parents had been doctors, they hadn't had time to go camping. Jemma was perfectly fine with that and she just assumed Fitz was the same way. Fitz didn't seem like the type to enjoy time in the great outdoors. He was a scientist and he hated messy organic objects. The idea of him sleeping in a sleeping bag under the stars was almost laughable.

"Well, not since I was a kid… But…" Fitz looked at Jemma as he stammered.

"You do know it means we will be sleeping on the floor-"

"I've slept on your floor plenty of times."

"-outside. We will be sleeping outside."

"I know. But, Jemma…" His eyes silently begged her, a look that Jemma knew she couldn't say no to.

"Okay, fine. We'll go camping," Jemma said, unable to keep from smiling at the excited look on Fitz's face.

And that was how they ended up in the middle of a campsite, fighting with a tent. They had borrowed the tent from the Academy (Operations of course - no one in SciTech had tents). Everytime they would get one side of the tent to stay down in the ground, the other side would pop right back out.

"Oh come on, I'm a bloody engineer, I should be able to set up a tent." Jemma just shot Fitz a look. He pointed his finger back at her, "Don't say it. I will get it up."

"I thought you had been camping."

"Well, yeah," Fitz said, looking at Jemma. "But my older brothers set up the tent. I just sat and waited with my ma."

It took another fifteen minutes, but soon they had a perfect standing tent, just big enough for two people. Fitz grabbed their gear and disappeared inside.

"So what is next on our big camping adventure?" Jemma asked, looking around at the large trees flanking their campsite. The air was already beginning to turn chilly as the sun began to set behind the trees.

Fitz stuck his head outside of the zippered hole in the tent with a goofy smile on his face. "S'mores"

"What?"

He stepped out of the tent with a bag full of marshmallows, chocolate and a box of graham crackers. "American camping treat. I read about them." He put the food down near the fire pit. "Help me get a fire started."

They gathered kindling and wood and made a fire in the small pit. Soon the fire was blazing strong, immediately cutting the chilled air. The fire seemed to dance in the wind, lighting up the darkening sky.

"Okay," Jemma said, taking a seat on a log that was set by the fire. "What goes into your 's'mores'?"

Fitz grabbed a twig and stuck the end into the fire, turning it slowly before pulling it out. "Here, take this," he said, handing her the stick, "And this." He grabbed a marshmallow out of the bag and gave it to her. "And put it on the end of the stick."

"You want me to put the marshmallow on a dirty stick?" Jemma said, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Just try it."

Jemma pushed the marshmallow on the end of the stick as Fitz grabbed his own stick and marshmallow. Fitz stuck the stick into the fire and began turning the marshmallow around, slowly browning it. Jemma followed suit, sticking her own stick in the fire.

"It's on fire!" She exclaimed, suddenly realizing her marshmallow had gone ablaze.

"Blow it out." Fitz replied, quickly grabbing the chocolate and graham crackers. "Here, hold this," he said handing her his marshmallow stick as he smashed her melted marshmallow between the chocolate and graham crackers. He handed the treat to her with a smile. "S'more."

She accepted the treat, looking it over. The heat from the marshmallow had started to melt the chocolate, creating a gooey treat. She bit into it, surprised at how good it tasted. "This is good!" she exclaimed as Fitz set to making his own S'more.

As the dusk turned to night, they sat roasting marshmallows and making S'mores. They talked and laughed about the Academy, their jobs at SHIELD, family, home, television shows - anything they wanted to. It was the perfect evening. It wasn't until the fire began to die down that Jemma even realized how long they had been there. Looking up she saw thousands of stars in the sky. She had been in large cities and secret compounds so long she had almost forgotten what stars even looked like.

Without thinking, Jemma moved closer to Fitz, wrapping them both up in a blanket to cut the wind. She felt so comfortable, so safe, sitting next to him.

The last few flames were flickering out when Fitz turned to look at her. "Do you want me to keep the fire going?"

"No," she said, her eyes turning to watch the last bit of glow. It was dark and late, time for them to retire for the night. "I guess we should test to see if you set up that tent correctly."

Fitz nodded, pushing some dirt over the fire to kill the remaining flame. With a lantern, they went into the small tent and began to set up their separate sleeping bags. Jemma crawled into her sleeping bag, but even with the protection of the tent and the extra blanket she was shivering in the cold night air.

"You know Jem…" Fitz said, his eyes shining in the soft glow from the lantern. "I'm warm, you could…"

His voice faltered, but Jemma knew exactly what he was thinking. They could zip the sleeping bags together, share their body heat. It was nothing, just a way to keep warm, but Jemma knew that wasn't actually true. It was so much more. The question was, was she ready to admit it.

"Okay," she said, her voice quiet as she moved to rearrange the sleeping bags. They zipped the bags together, throwing the blanket over both of them.

Immediately, with Fitz's body heat, Jemma stopped shivering. She shifted, looking away from him, but feeling her body lean against his. His arm went around her, lightly resting on her arm. He clicked off the lantern, sending them into darkness.

"Good night, Jemma," he said, his breath in her hair.

"Good night, Fitz," she replied, smiling to herself in the darkness of the tent. The quiet sounds of of the night around them. "Thank you for taking me camping."

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Unknown

**Just a random one-shot. I'm sure lot's of people are going to do this after the most current episode. Who knows, maybe if people like it it can become more later...**

**(Sorry... It's not fluff...)**

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. The soft beeping of the machines and his own breathing were the only sounds in the quiet space. A table in the corner was overflowing with flowers that filled the room with a lovely fragrance. Next to the flowers sat several plush monkeys with happy little faces. He didn't know why he smiled as he saw them, just that they cheered him up.

Continuing to look around the room, he saw a figure covered in blankets and curled up in a chair. Whoever it was, it was asleep, he could tell from the way the body rhythmically moved up and down with each breath. He didn't know what to do, so he left it alone.

Spotting a cup on the table by his bed, he reached to grab it, hoping it was filled with water to quench his hoarse throat. The cup was almost out of reach, but he managed to push it with fingers. But instead of grabbing it, he sent the cup clattering to the floor.

The figure on the chair shot up, the blanket falling off of her to reveal a young woman. Blue eyes met brown as they stared at each other for a brief second.

"Fitz?" The girl said, her voice barely over a whisper. "Fitz!"

In a flash, the girl had moved from her spot and flung her body at his, pressing him into the bed. Her hands were on his face and her lips on his cheeks. Every spot she kissed burned with a familiar sensation, but he couldn't explain why. He didn't know why looking into her eyes awoke butterflies in his stomach and caused his heart to race. He didn't know why the girl who now held him so tightly, so intimately, was no more familiar than a forgotten dream.

He had no idea who she was.

Painful seconds passed as he awkwardly laid there, his hand not sure if it was okay to brush through her hair. Finally she broke away, tears streaming down her face. He reflexively reached up and brushed the tears off her her cheeks as he stared into the face he didn't recognize.

"Oh, Fitz, I thought I might have lost you." she said, using the name he still didn't know.

Was that him? Was he Fitz?

"F-Fitz?" he asked, his voice hoarse, like he hadn't spoken in months. "Who's Fitz? Wh-Who are you?"


	5. Selfie Stick

**Selfie Stick**

Fitz was a smart person - a genius some might say - but not as smart as the person who invented the selfie stick.

"Move it higher, no down, down, there, no, can you bring it in a bit."

"Jemma, It's fine, just smile."

"But the light is off, here let me see it."

"Jemma, I got this." Fitz angled the phone down just right, perfectly light up the photo.

"Clara, look up at the camera," Jemma snapped her fingers towards the camera, trying to get the little girl's attention. The nine month old briefly looked where her mother's hands had been, before looking around and watching the car's drive by.

Fitz just kept snapping photos. He didn't care that half were blurry and few actually had his daughter smiling, only that he was sitting with his little family and capturing memories.

"Did any of them come out?" Jemma asked, holding her hand out to see Fitz's phone. She took the phone and began scrolling few the various photos. "Oh Fitz, look," she said, coming in close so he could see the screen. "This one's good."

"My two girls; beautiful as always," Fitz agreed, taking the phone and admiring the photo. "Gran will love this one."

"Abababa…" Clara babbled happily in reply.

"You agree?" Fitz asked with a smile. The little girl held her hands up at her daddy, silently asking to be picked up. He picked her up, twirling her around in the air before tucking her safely in his arms. "We need to send this photo to Gran and your Grandma and Granddad. They will want to see how big you've gotten." Clara lunged to swipe the phone from her dad, giggling as her father flashed the phone in front of her then hid it behind his back. He continued the game while she clapped for more.

The giggling stopped as Clara began rubbing her eyes, burying her face into her daddy's shoulder.

"Someone's getting tired, aren't they?" The little girl reached out for her mom, as Jemma took and cradled her close. "Let's put her down for a nap."

The couple walked back inside and into the room they had made for Clara. Stopping next to the crib, Jemma began to sway and hum, quietly stroking the infant's back. Fitz came in close to Jemma, one arm around his wife and another one around his daughter as they rocked back and forth.

Slowly the eyelids of the little girl grew heavier and heavier and her head drooped onto her mom's shoulders. They continued rocking their little girl a little longer, wanting to make sure even in her slumber she knew that they would always be there for her.

After a few minutes, Fitz kissed Clara on the head and Jemma laid her down in the crib. Grabbing hands, the two silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Fitz pulled Jemma onto the couch, snuggling up to one another. "One more," Fitz said, pulling the selfie stick back out of his pocket and angling it so he could see them curled up on the couch."

"Fitz…" Jemma said with a fake exasperation, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling. And with one click Fitz had yet another photo of his perfect little family.

* * *

**I've been MIA for awhile and slowly trying to get back into writing. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review!**


End file.
